Short Story Project
by RKLali
Summary: Rusty bars, a dark isle and a smelly crack, this was all I could see…at that time this was all I could feel. I remember being cold, yes it was cold but there was no snow. I remember it was dark, but it wasn’t night time yet. I remember a sound, remember..


**Author Notes**

Hello my readers! It's been a really looooooooooooong time since I last published something XD The univiversity is drowining me and i've had no time for creative writing...this time I come to you with a made up short story O.o You see this is part of my final project for a subject called "World Literature" now...here's the thing...I wrote this in a spur last night and I don't know if it's good enough! I've had useful comments from my friends but i'd also love to have comments from any of you who read it....If you leave a comment you'll get a cookie :D if you leave a possible title for this piece you'll get a truck full of cookies! O.O ... As always flames, compliments, anythign is accepted, just be polite!

Eager to read your comments,

RK The Performer

PS: _Italics are the words on the dark man_

-words in hyphens- are thoughts

Enjoy!

PS #2: Based on no book or story! I own all right 'cuz it it product of my own imagination, all characters are mime, plot is mine, etc. Thanks for reminding me this user Qoheleth.

* * *

"_Rusty bars, a dark isle and a smelly crack, this was all I could see…at that time this was all I could feel. I remember being cold, yes it was cold but there was no snow. I remember it was dark, but it wasn't night time yet. I remember a sound, remembered their sounds, their moans, their pain…their restlessness. The sound of death, I remember his silence before falling into a deep slumber…"_ He pronounced out loud while his piece of coal gracefully marked the paper.

"Shut up!!" the other man yelled at him as he threw what seemed like an old, hard and fungi bun of bread _"why are you so cruel? Why do you attack me"_ the dark man said out loud, scribbling every word he pronounced "don't be such a wimp and shut the hell up, I want to sleep!" He answered, attacking the man with another bun of bread. _"I don't understand…"_ he said while he bounced back and forth _"Why must you be so cruel…"_ He repeated to himself in almost a murmur _"I am not crazy…"_ he said with a sick smile _"I am dead…"_ he chuckled _"You shouldn't disrespect the dead…"_ he mumbled, still scribbling on his paper _"The dead could come and get you for this…"_ he wrote, put his pencil down and approached the now sleeping man, his steps echoed in the silent isle but no one cared…

No one knew what happened in that place, for all that remained from it was a scribbled paper with the words _"I am not crazy"_ on the bottom _"He just deserved it…"_I read out loud, the dark man was gone like the night. After I finished reading the last line I could hear their applauses, I was being praised for reading a stranger's fantasy…easy money…Life couldn't be easier.

"_The silence…"_

You see, I was never a man who would read the news paper or watch the news. I always found them so boring I had to change the channel or just leave the newspaper around. Why worry about what's going on in China when I live on the exact opposite side of the world? Why would I waste my time. "You! Hey you!" someone called my name, I turned around and greeted him. He was a skinny man who wore a hat, his body looked weak almost as if he could break "Were you the writer?" He asked to which I pondered, the writer? Writer of what? "The writer! You know, that suspense story you just read at the auditorium down the street!" he said excitedly, right…the writer, yes yes I am the writer "Would you tell me how the story ends? I promise I'll take the ending to the grave if you wish" he almost begged in a soft tone, a smile never leaving his face, the ending…you see I don't know how it ends…I don't think I'll ever now –of course I wouldn't know…I didn't write it—"Oh well…that's a pity…"yet the smile never left his face "sorry for wasting your time Mister, have a nice day" he bowed politely and left the same way he arrived, weird person…when you become so famous you have to deal with them, but I'll forget about it as soon as I get a warm bath.

"_I'm not crazy…"_

It suddenly got dark, it was a long day actually…the whole reading, the applause, the recognition, the crazy man with the hat…so skinny…he was so skinny. Well…these are not bedtime stories anyway –although I can't really free my mind from it—Where's my folder with the story? Where did I leave that thing…

"_I am dead…"_

Oh here it is! I better not lose these precious…tomorrow I'll take it to the editorial department to see what they can do about the ending –odd…the papers are not here—could it be that I put them somewhere? –hmm…they're not in the suitcase either—No, no, no…I couldn't have lost them…I had them, didn't I? I am not crazy…I'm just desperate, that's all…I must calm down to find them…-hmm? What was that sound? A rat?- I better check the kitchen…I don't want rats in my house…-more than a rat…sounds like…rough paper and pencil- I'm letting nerves get the best of me…I must be imagining things…Could be I haven't checked properly? Is it that I left it at the auditorium? No…It's not possible…I remember I put them back in place…I know I did…-I can't find them…my heart is on my throat, where are my papers? My money…my easy life? Where's that piece of fiction!!- WHERE ARE THOSE DAMN PAPERS!! –I lost them…I threw my life away…was this a dream? Am I dreaming?- ANSWER ME PAPERS! –money…life…fame…a dream…-WHERE ARE YOU! –it can't be…- I AM NOT CRAZY!!

"_You are not crazy…"_ I heard on the distance, who is there?! _"I am not crazy…"_ he mumbled –trespasser- show yourself! _"I am just dead…"_ I could see his sick smile right in front me. Pale…skinny…hat…I can't move _"Would you please tell me how it ends?"_ his eyes blank, the sickest smile –I can't move…- _"You should not disrespect the dead…"_ he saw me right in the eyes, an inch away from my face _"the dead…"_ –cold…it is…cold…wet…- _"could come and get you…"_ –e-end…t-this is…how it ended…dark-

"_You are not crazy…you are now dead"_

"_I am not crazy…I was just hungry…"_ –sound ripping flesh-

"_You were dead…"_ –munch-

"_We eat dead cows…"_ –ripping flesh-

"_You are a cow…"_ –munch-

"_I am not crazy…" _–sound of scribbling-

"_I was disturbed…"_ –scribbling-

"_You were not loud…"_ –scribbling-

"_I was disturbed…"-_scribbling-

"_I am not hungry…"_ –sound of dripping, scribbling-

"_You are a cow…"_ –licks fingers, scribbling-

"_I am not crazy…"_ –chuckle-

-Scribbling ceases-

"_He just deserved it…"_

"_Now I am gone…"_


End file.
